percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas: Make Friends, Not Enemies
Chapter 4 Nolan Swift's POV As we exited the cab at the base of Half-Blood Hill, I could tell that Jordan was still trying to digest all that he had been told, or he was trying to keep down his breakfast after that cab ride. “Come on, we have a lot to do before news spreads to the Ares cabin that a new camper is here. They tend to give new kids a swirly; they are still trying to give me one, if they could ever catch me,” I said to him trying to make a joke. He must have taken it seriously as his hands went to his head as if already trying to get the water out. “Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for you.” He nodded at me and followed me close behind as we reached the pine tree and the second he walked past the boarder, the camp appeared in the place that once was a strawberry field. We walked to the Big House so I could tell Chiron that I made it back alive. It was a pretty fast trip considering I had my own ride (that I hadn’t told anyone about). That was when I saw Chiron walking out of the house and pulling himself out of his chair. “How did he just do that?” Jordon asked not understanding how something so big could of fit inside of that wheelchair. “Magic,” I said in a tone that made it sound like I deal with this kind of stuff everyday, which I kind of do. “Hello Swift, you made it back and you have a guest,” Chiron said as he looked at the young man standing next to me. “Do you know who your parent is?” “No, my mom seemed to know but she wouldn’t tell me. Something about it not being her place to say,” Jordan said as he looked toward the ground, obviously upset about not knowing who is parent was. Many kids around camp felt that way when they first arrived. Some of them not knowing who their godly parent was, others not even knowing who their mortal parent was. “Don’t worry,” I said trying to cheer him up, “most demigods get claimed shortly after coming to camp. Until then, you can stay in the Hermes cabin, but keep anything important in your front pockets.” One of my brothers walked over and lead him to the cabin, but I saw him take a ten out of Jordan’s pocket, something I’d have to take back later. Maybe I’d add on some interest. “So, any problems?” Chiron asked me once Jordan was out of ear shot. “A hellhound showed up, but it must have been weak from shadow traveling because it went down pretty fast, even for me,” I told him. “But there was one thing, when the hellhound jumped after him, a wall of water appeared to protect him. I can only think of one god that controls water, but it could just be a coincidence.” “We shall wait and see,” said Chiron. As I watched Jordan walk away, I saw a few of my siblings turn on the garden hose and run around to the back entrance. I had seen them do that before to new campers. Any second now, Jordan would open the door to a face full of water. As he opened the door, I didn’t see any water splash him, but I did see all the cabin members get washed out the back door like a huge wave. I ran to the cabin with Chiron close behind. I looked inside and saw that the whole cabin looked flooded with the exception of my area that was completely dry. “Sorry,” Jordan told me. “It was a reflex.” A second later, a bright light appeared above his head and everyone from camp looked over. “Well,” Chiron said, “we have a new camper everyone. All hail Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas, Son of Poseidon" Chapter 5 [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Category:PerseusJackson Category:Darkcloud1111